Jugando a papás y mamás
by usagi-sweet
Summary: Lemmon. ShuYuki. Una tranquila tarde de domingo...como un inocente juego de niños deriva en una verdadera fantasía erótica ;P Papá y mamá quieren tener un bebé XDDDDDD y Yuki le enseñará a Shu como


**JUGANDO A PAPAS Y MAMAS**

_By usagi-hk_

Era domingo por la tarde y Shuichi estaba muuuuuy aburrido. Realmente sabía que no podía molestar al rubio. Le había prometido estarse calladito toda la tarde y gracias a eso Yuki lo había llevado a desayunar fuera y a pasear al parque ¡¡Cogidos de la mano!! Incluso había accedido a dejarlo jugar en los columpios mientras el se fumaba un cigarrillo (algo que tenía que haber avergonzado muchísimo a Yuki). Cuando se iban se habían encontrado a Ryuichi y el rubio había aceptado llevarlos a ambos a comer. Todo única y exclusivamente a cambio de que por la tarde se estuviera calladito y quietecito dejándolo trabajar en los últimos capítulos de su próxima novela.

Pero el se aburría mucho… desde que habían vuelto le había dado tiempo a jugar a la videoconsola, ver los videos de los conciertos de Sakuma, limpiar los baños y debajo de los sofás (la de pelusas monstruosas que se había encontrado allí… esa noche iba a tener pesadillas seguro). También había podido llamar a Hiro, sin olvidarse de su madre. Había leído los últimos tomos de sus mangas preferidos, preparado la merienda a Yuki… y su cota de aburrimiento había llegado tan alto que ahora mismo escribía la quinta canción para el nuevo disco que ni siquiera estaba en proyecto.

-Jo… esto es un muermo… Los fines de semana fueron inventados para que Yuki los pasase conmigo no con su ordenador… jooo…El sol reflejado en tus ojos… naaaaa eso no, cuando hace sol Yuki lleva gafas oscuras.- se quejaba el chico espatarrado en el sofá con una libreta de conejitos entre sus manos.- ¿Y si voy a ver a Yuki…? No mejor no. Cuando le lleve la merienda casi me come a mi antes que al bocadillo…mmm Yuki comiéndome… a besos… aaaahh-suspiró- tus besos que corroen mi corazón… si eso vale… mmm, no así no… tus besos deshacen todo lo que soy… ¡Si! Eso es.

-¿Qué haces baka?- preguntó un recién aparecido rubio con una cerveza en la mano.

-Compongo.- dijo con una sonrisa tendiéndole la libreta a su amante. Yuki se quedó un momento mirando lo que había escrito el pelirosa. Luego le devolvió las letras y se dio la vuelta de camino a su estudio.

-¿Y? ¿No me vas a decir que te han parecido?

-¿Para qué? Si total te vas a enfadar conmigo.

-¡¡Jooooooooo Yuuukiiiiiiii!!

-Shuichi no tienes remedio. Te lo dije el día que te conocí y te lo he dicho mil veces. Tienes cero talento para componer.- le contestó simple y llanamente, metiéndose en su estudio y cerrando la puerta. El rubio comenzó a contar- uno… dos…

-¡¡¡¡YUKIIIIIII!!!! ¡¡Cómo puedes decir eso!! Mis letras son maravillosas. Sino, no tendría fans que quisieran arrancarme con sus fuertes garras de tus brazos… Sin ir más lejos el otro día

-No me importa.- le cortó el rubio sin apartar la vista de la pantalla.- Y ahora… ¡¡Largo!! Me prometiste estarte calladito esta mañana y creo que te pague lo suficiente.

-¡Ya lo sé! Pero es que estoy aburrido como una ostra… llevas más de cinco horas seguidas sentado ahí sin hacerme caso.

-En eso consistía el trato baka.

-¡Pero Yuuukiii! Si vieras todas las cosas que ya he hecho mientras tu escribías… me aburro mucho.

-Haz crucigramas.

-¡¡Yo no soy un viejo como tu como para entretenerme haciendo crucigramas!!- se quejo.

-Mejor dirás que no tienes coeficiente intelectual para hacerlos.- apuntó el rubio.

-¡¡AAAAAAAAAAH Yuuuukiiiiiiiii!! Aun encima no me insultes…- el aludido volvió la vista lleno de ira a Shuichi.

-¡Quieres irte ya! No puedo escribir ya me falta poco así que estate calladito un rato más ¿Quieres?.- el pelirosa refunfuño por lo bajo antes de decir que si.

No había aun acabado de cerrar la puerta, cuando su cabeza se volvió a asomar.

-¿Yuukiii?

-¿Quué?

-¿Luego jugaras conmigo?

-Lo que quieras pero lárgate.

-¿Jugaras conmigo entonces a papás y mamás?- el rubio volvió la vista el de pelo rosa incrédulo. Creía haber oído bien ¿No?... – Andaaa Yukiiiiii si luego juegas conmigo a papás y a mamás me estaré calladito.

-¿Me lo prometes?

-Si.-

-¿Por Kumagoro?

-Por Kumagoro y por Ryuchi y por toda la discografía de Nitlel Grasper por Hiro y por la guitarra de Hiro y por las plumas de Tomha y por K y por la mágnum de K… no por eso no que me da miedo.

-Déjalo, ya capte la idea. Si te estás callado quien sabe lo que hacemos después. Sino ya puedes irte preparando el felpudo para pasar la noche.- Shuichi asintió más feliz que unas castañuelas. Cerró la puerta con cuidado y se fue hasta el salón de puntillas. Allí cogió de nuevo su libreta y siguió con sus canciones en silencio.

Yuki estaba sorprendido. No recordaba haber oído más silencio en su vida. Incluso cuando Shu no estaba había más ruido que en ese momento. Ahora el problema es que le había prometido a ese baka que iba a… que iba a… a… a… ni su mente era capaz decirlo… ¡¡El ya estaba grandecito para esas cosas, por el amor de dios!! ¡¡Además eso era un juego para niñas de parvulario!! (Ja¡ que te crees tu eso :P). Ahora lo que tenía que pensar era en la manera de librarse de aquello… aunque no iba a ser fácil, cuando quería, Shuichi podía ser muy tenaz.

Al final aquel tonto había conseguido desconcentrarlo. Claro que ahora tampoco podía reprocharle nada porque:

a) El había sido quien había empezado a hablarle. Y

b) Shuichi se había estado calladito increíblemente toda la tarde y aun lo estaba ahora mismo.

Así que dejando por imposible el continuar con su libro salió del estudio. Se fue al salón donde sabía que estaría el pelirosa que le traía de cabeza… pero estaba algo más seguro de cómo iba a llevar aquella promesa pues ya se le había ocurrido algo al respecto.

Se sentó en el sofá viendo al chico escribir afanosamente en la libreta y pararse después pensativamente para seguir consiguiendo. Estuvo así por un lapso de unos diez minutos que aunque al principio a Yuki le habían agradado ahora comenzaban a exasperarle.

-¿Sigues con tus canciones Shuichi?-preguntó el rubio hastiado para hacerse notar.

-¡Ah, Yuki! No te había notado llegar. Si la verdad es que si y tu… ¿Ya has acabado?

-Sí, hace un rato.

-No he hecho ruido así que… ¡¡Vamos a jugar a papás y mamás!! ¡¡Biennnnnnnnnnn!! Yo seré la mamá y tu el papá ¿Vale?

-¬¬U- Yuki asintió resignado ante la gran emoción del otro- "¿No pensaría ni por un minuto que aun encima de prestarme a esto yo iba a ser la mujer ne?"

-Entonces tu vendrás de trabajar y yo llevo todo el día cuidando de nuestro beb

-Con respecto a lo del bebé.- comenzó el rubio cortando a Shuichi en su explicación.- Yo tenía pensado jugar desde un poquito antes del bebé- dijo acercándose insinuante hacia su pequeño amante.- No se si me entiendes Shu…- dejo de hablar para atrapar los labios del sonrojado chico entre los suyos.

¿Qué si había entendido? ¡Pues claro! Para otras cosas podía no ser muy espabilado pero para eso iba sobrado.

Yuki lo acercó por la cintura y se separo un poco.

-Entonces papá va a llegar de trabajar muuuy cansado…- le dijo en un ronroneo.- pero cuando llega a casa y ve a su preciosa mujercita le da un beso de bienvenida así.- el rubio lo ilustró besando a Shuichi primero en la mejilla para irse deslizando hacia unos sonrosados y deseosos labios que lo recibieron ansiosos.- Entonces- volvió a hablar.- Papá le da una grande noticia a su bellísima y encantadora mujer. Lo han ascendido en el trabajo.- le guiñó un ojo picaronamente.- y mamá se pone muuuy contenta. Papá la abraza muy fuerte. Es un hombre feliz, con éxito en el trabajo y la mejor mujer del mundo esta entre sus brazos. Papá, cogió a su mujer así.- dijo llevando al acto lo que le estaba diciendo a Shuichi y cargándolo hasta la el dormitorio.

Este estaba increíblemente sonrojado, pero se dejaba hacer viendo en lo que derivaba su juego.

-Y le dijo que ahora iban a celebrar su ascenso. Lo celebrarían ahí mismo.- Yuki posó a Shuichi sobre la cama y comenzó a besarle el cuello suavemente. El pequeño chico se estremeció bajo los tiernos besos y se abrazó a su rubio.

-Me parece que papá tiene muy malas intenciones para mamá.

-Mmm… que va… Papá le hizo esto a mamá y esta no se quejó en absoluto- corroboró el rubio, mordiendo la clavícula de su chico y después besándola, ascendiendo por el cuello y llegando a la oreja que comenzó a mordisquear. El pelirosa gimió entre los besos de Yuki y se pedió entre la marea de rubios cabellos.

-Mmm Yuuukkkiii…ahh…

-Soy papá, mamá. No me gustaría que tuvieras fantasías con otros mientras estamos juntos.- sonrió mientras le quitaba la camiseta a Shuichi.- ¿Es que acaso no te gusta lo que hago?- preguntó para después atacar el desnudo pecho ante el. El pelirosado no contestó más que con un sonoro gemido que hizo a Yuki volverse loco por un momento, extasiándose ante ese sonido. Miró al su amante con una sonrisa. Tan pequeño, tan indefenso y apetecible… tan suyo.

La verdad es que estaba algo extrañado a esas alturas a Shu ya se le había pasado la vergüenza y las negativas y comenzaba a convertirse en un completo volcán. Pero la verdad es que esta vez desde un principio se había dejado hacer sin rechistar y se limitaba a disfrutar de las caricias que recibía. Al darse cuenta de ello el rubio se excitó mucho más.

-Eres hermosa… te quiero. Mmm… eres tu piel es adictiva.- Shuichi se sentía en la gloria. Ni siquiera el hecho de que hubiese dicho hermosa le había molestado. Al fin y al cabo se suponía que estaban jugando. Y hoy el rubio estaba mucho más cariñoso de lo normal.

-Mmm… motto…

-¿Así te gusta?- preguntó Yuki lamiendo el suave vientre que se le ofrecía. Estaba deseoso de quitar toda la ropa que se le ponía por delante. Pero quería prolongar un poco más aquella dulce agonía para ambos.

-Te quiero…- dijo en un gemido.

-Lo sé.- contestó besándole en los labios.- ¿Quieres que quite esto de aquí?- preguntó juguetonamente llevando las manos a la cintura del pantalón.

-Por favor- rogó.

-Pero me pregunto si no será aun muy pronto.- Yuki sonrió maliciosamente, acariciando las cubiertas ingles de su amante.

-Ahh… onegai… Yu…papá… onegai.-gimoteó. El rubio cedió. ¿Cómo negarse a esas súplicas? Bajo los pantalones e incluso la ropa interior, lentamente, muy lentamente besando cada parte descubierta.

Volvió a subir. Lamió el pecho desnudo con deleite, subiendo al cuello que presentaba algunas marcas ya. Deslizó sus manos por los costados de Shuichi, haciendolo estremecer.

-Me haces cosquillas.- se quejó.

-¿Ah, sí? Y dime, esto te hace cosquillas.- dijo acariciando levemente el excitado miembro de su precioso amante.

-A-ahahahhhhhh… Mmm

-¿No contestas? Será que te gusta.- le ronroneó al oído mientras con la mano derecha se perdía entre las piernas de Shu. La izquierda se enredaba en los rosados cabellos, acercando la cabecita del sonrojado Shuichi a los hambrientos labios de Yuki.

-Mmm… ah….- el rubio contempló embelesado a su revoltosillo chico gemir, con aquel sonrojo tiñendo sus suaves mejillas, los labios rojos e hinchados por los ardientes besos, y aquellos ojos amatistas perdidos con cristalinas lágrimas de placer a punto de derramarse.

Yuki bajó la mirada turbado. Podría pasarse siglos mirándolo. Aquel era uno de los momentos en los que recordaba porque siempre sin quererlo se había habituado a complacer las tontas peticiones de aquel ángel. Si es que sin proponérselo, se había dado cuenta que con el tiempo acababa por hacer lo que el otro quería. Pero no estaba del todo mal. No si podía contemplar aquella imagen. Recoger aquellos sonidos y tocar aquella piel. Y sobre todo disfrutar de su baka dentro y fuera de la cama…

Con sus pensamientos nublados por una ola de deseo, tomo el rosado miembro de Shuichi con delicadeza entre las manos para llevárselo a la boca. Quería volverlo loco y sabía como hacerlo.

El pelirosado ahogó como pudo un sonoro gemido en las sábanas. Yuki se sonrió complacido y comenzó a tantear para prepararlo. Shuichi se tensó un momento al sentir un dedo juguetón tratando de entrar en el, pero enseguida se relajó dejándose hacer de nuevo.

El rubio jugueteaba con su lengua entre la entrada de su amante y su rojizo glande. Mientras tanto había comenzado a atenderse a sí mismo con la mano libre. Como bien pudo se bajo los pantalones y se quitó la ropa interior.

Aprovechó el momento en el que se alzó sobre Shuichi para voltearlo para quitarse la camisa.

Volviendo a introducir un dedo en su interior comenzó a recorrer la blanca espalda con su lengua. Lamiendo una a una las vértebras marcadas y sintiendo el cuerpo bajo el estremecerse de placer.

Cuando ya no podía más lo liberó para poder penetrarlo.

-Quiero verte- rogó por primera vez en la noche Shu. Yuki lo complació lo giró antes de suavemente introducirse en el estrecho pasaje que palpitaba a su alrededor mientras penetraba.

Se paró un momento ya dentro. Disfrutando la sensación y dejando al otro acostumbrarse. Y entonces comenzó a moverse.

Shuichi gemía sin control en el hombro de su rubio a la vez que este mordisqueaba su oreja. Nunca había sentido a Yuki tan suyo… o quizás si, quien sabe. Quizás siempre fuese suyo sin saberlo.

El pelirosa se derramó entre ambos pechos y se contrajo en una maravillosa ola de placer, la cabeza echada hacia atrás y la espalda en un arco casi imposible, empalándose aún más dentro a su amante. Yuki lo siguió al sentir el clímax del otro cerrándole el movimiento. Se desplomó sobre Shuichi jadeante.

Cuando el rubio hubo recuperado su respiración rodó hacia un lado con su revoltoso chico cogido aun por la cintura.

-Mmm… al final no fue tan aburrido jugar. Ne, Shu?

-Ya… Pero tu papá era un pervertido.- le acusó el chico. Yuki sonrió.

-¿Y para cuando el bebé, eh?

-¡¡Yuuuukiiii!!

-¿Qué?- dijo conteniendo la risa.

-¡¡Soy un hombre!! ¡¡Los hombres no pueden tener bebés!!

-Ya lo se baka. Solo era una broma.

Poco a poco, ambos se fueron quedando adormilados. Shuichi miraba embelesado a su amante dormido junto a el con una amplia y feliz sonrisa en los labios.

-Al final, hiciste justo lo que yo quería.- susurró Shu.- Mmm, aun va ser que te puedo controlar y todo.

-No sueñes despierto.- dijo el rubio abriendo los ojos.- ¿Y luego me llamas tu a mi pervertido, baka lujurioso?

-¡¡Aaah, Yuukii!! Se supone que estabas dormido. ¬¬

-Ya ves que no. Uno no puede bajar la guardia con un pervertido como tu al lado.

-¡Yo no soy un pervertido!- se quejó el chico.

-¿Me vas a negar que no te gusto lo de antes?- preguntó maliciosamente. Shuichi enrojeció sin responder.

-Dicen que el que calla otorga.

-Te quiero.- dijo de repente el pelirosa, echándose sobre los labios de su escritor.- ¿Tu me quieres?

-Que remedio.- suspiró.- que remedio…

FIN

Buenas¡¡¡¡

Ains mi primer fic de gravi ya le tenía yo ganas a la sección. En fin… espero que os halla gustado y todo eso… ya sabéis donde esta el botón para los reviews xDDDDD

Mmm no se muy bien como salió esta idea… solo se que volvía de clase con d-chan y como siempre nos pusimos a desvariar y así por esto y por aquello acabé con esta idea entre mis manos, si bueno creo que tenía algo que ver con Naruto cantándole a Sasuke el viernes antes de almorzar Narutito fue a jugar pero no pudo jugar porque tenía que limpiar… si algo así que acababa con que Naruto podía jugar con Sasuke pero que no podía cantar porque tenía la boca ocupada (solo imaginad XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD) (hablo de Naruto de la serie de Naruto U)

En fin la cosa es que aquí está. Solo espero que el lemmon no halla sido muy forzado porque me constó inspirarme para no ser demasiado bruta ni dulce.

Besos usagi-hk

Sacerdotisa de la Orden Draco Dormiens

Miembro de la Orden Severusiana

Miembro de la Orden Lucisiana

Kakashi's lover.


End file.
